Sombrillitas de papel
by The Night of the Rabbit
Summary: El mar era absoluto, indomable e intrigante ¿Qué haría Itachi si de pronto él se despojara de la capa de Akatsuki y se lanzara al abismo acuático?


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y la historia original de Naruto pertenecen a Misashi Kishimoto y a su editorial, por lo que no obtengo beneficio alguno a escribir esta historia más que pasar un buen rato de ocio.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. No Yaoi, no zoolofilia (para mi, cualquier Kisame/Itachi en plan romántico, si es que alguien ha escrito uno, cae en eso) pero recalco: No tengo nada, absolutamente nada contra el Yaoi… y mucho menos contra Kisame.

**Notas**: Este one-shot ha sido escrito para el concurso "La originalidad es posible" de Neko´s Dream.

**Tema:** El mar.

**Notas del autor: **¿A qué se debe el titulo? Bueno ¿Han visto alguna vez esas películas de "verano" donde los chicos (familia, huéspedes o personas en general) están tomando bebidas alcohólicas (o no) cerca de la piscina mientras toman el sol? Pues yo sí, y muchas veces, por lo que al no ocurrírseme nada mejor decidí poner al one-shot como título "Sombrillitas de papel" que son con lo que adornan los vasos ¿Qué no tiene nada que ver con el mar? Uhm, en las playas utilizan esas enormes sombrillas ¿No? Aunque claro, no de papel.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Sombrillitas de papel**

**.**

**.**

¡Oh! pero que inesperado era aquello.

No, en realidad no.

Era, simplemente, parte del paisaje pintado de azul cyan que hacía de su _atajo_. Atajo, por demás, no acordado entre ellos aunque no parecía algo que molestase a la parte no consultada. Después de todo, si a Itachi le hubiera molestado aquel desvió seguramente habría dicho algo o hecho (siquiera) girar aquellas aspas negras en su carmín mirada como simple advertencia, por que había tenido tiempo para hacerlo, justo lo que habían tardado en ir del límite del bosque a la playa que ahora se extendía frente a ellos. La brisa tornándose salada había sido también una clara señal.

Así que Kisame decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Itachi era demasiado estoico como para saber realmente que era lo que pensaba, aún, si él deseara averiguarlo. Y hacia mucho que decidió suprimir esa curiosidad.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces, embriagándose de la esencia de todo que habitaba en las profundidades de aquella masa azulada que se perdía en limite con el cielo. El azul era un bello color, y no lo decía porque ese fuera su inusual tono de piel. Y es que si mirabas atentamente podías apreciar el momento justo en que las furiosas olas se alzaban a la cúpula celeste para formar un solo ente. Como una enorme torre de marfil ensalzada de rayos tornasol del astro rey en un momento efímero, fugaz, demasiado intimo para ser verdaderamente atestiguado por estúpidos mortales que viven de vanidades y más cosas sin sentido.

El mar era absoluto, indomable, intrigante ¿Cómo sería vivir entre su indescriptible exuberancia? Él, seguramente, encajaría perfectamente dentro de su magnificencia, Itachi también, pero solo durante noches de tormentas, cuando todo estaba envuelto de oscuridad y de misterios. Por que ciertamente no todos estaban hechos para vivir en semejante complejidad.

Kisame estiro los músculos de la cara en una extraña sonrisa haciendo de la misma forma un especie de gruñido más parecido a un gorgoreo. Hacía fresco, mucho fresco ¡Oh! Que familiar resultaba todo, se preguntaba, sin querer, que haría Itachi si de pronto él se despojara de la capa de Akatsuki y se lanzara al abismo acuático. Nada, seguramente. Lo más seguro es que se quedaría a mirar el mar solo por unos míseros segundos más, antes de continuar su camino, si es que los Uchiha parecían _desesperados_ por llegar a ningún lugar.

Lamentablemente (quizás no tanto) la emoción estaba pasando. _Splash, splash_ y más _splash_. Ese sonido comenzaba a crispar sus nervios ¡Adiós extraña sonrisa! e Itachi solo permanecía de pie a su costado, con la espalda recta y la capa de la organización agitándose al son del viento. Parecía tener la mirada fija en el horizonte, o quizás en aquellas figuras que se dibujaban no muy lejos de donde estaban ellos. No, el Uchiha, aseguraba Kisame, estaba viajando entre lo que sea que almacenara su cerebro.

Y esas cosas seguían molestando en la lejanía. Un grupo de jóvenes mujeres con pequeños bañadores parecían danzar entre las olas, con pequeñas gotas de agua resbalando por aquellas pieles nacaradas causando una extraña fosforescencia a su alrededor al contacto con los rayos del sol, saltando de aquí para allá, riendo como chiquillas tontas mientras sus cabellos se despeinaban por causa del viento.

¡Oh! Pero que molesto era aquello.

Esas insípidas mujeres habían estropeado lo que pudo haber sido una magnifica estampa en sus recuerdos ¿Se molestaría Itachi si desenvainaba su espada y las cortaba una a una? Era una posibilidad. Interesante y terrorífica por igual. Su instinto de preservación le dijo que era mejor no averiguarlo.

-"Kisame"—llamo de pronto el Uchiha causando que el otro azulado ser se sobresaltara. Solo un poco, lo natural teniendo como compañero al exterminador de uno de los clanes más poderosos que alguna vez hubiera existido.

Y Kisame no tuvo que esperar a que Itachi digiera algo más. Ambos retomaron su camino con paso lento y rítmico, o al menos, así era por parte del Uchiha. El hombre de curioso color de piel sonrió junto a un extraño gorgoreo.

¡Oh, bueno! Después de todo, ya se había comenzado a tornar aburrido estar en esa playa sin nada más que agua a la vista.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Notas finales: **Siempre he pensado en Kisame con un ser asexual y por mi bienestar mental no planeo convencerme de lo contrarío. De la misma forma, lo veo como alguien de gustos cambiantes, como quien pierde el interés rápidamente si dicho objeto, persona o en este caso, situación, no es lo suficientemente emocionante.

E Itachi…bueno, él por si solo ya es lo suficientemente excitante.


End file.
